


Over

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: It was five months since Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji  broke up. It was a piece of sad news for everyone who knew. Their friends and families are attuned and accustomed to each other to the point that they treat each other as relatives. Everyone thought that they would end up together, get married, and had a bashful life full of love and adoration.But it's not.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Spiker-Setter Week  
> Day 1  
> Struggle

In a busy studio at the heart of Tokyo, people phases back and forth, succumbed to their own thoughts and tasks, seriously doing their job as numerous cameras continue to roll, and MCs continue to talk. An interview regarding the winner of the 2021 Men's Volleyball League in Japan is being held.

Everyone in the team is in pure bliss as they won the title for two-years straight. The captain was extra proud of the team that comprises great and promising individuals. Even the two new-comers Hinata Shoyo and Sakusa Kiyoomi, were very happy with the kind of result they were garnering. Everyone in the room cheered for the team. Everyone was smiling and celebrating deeply rooted in their hearts except for one.

The usual mood-maker, the familiar energy beam, the man with a 120% setting, is in a deep slump. He's still attentive with the interview; he's even responding whenever called, he was always smiling through the camera, but something had changed – his eyes don't shine like they used to before.

"And… that's a wrap for today! Thank you so much for accepting our invitation!" the MC gleefully announced as he ended the short interview that felt like hours for Bokuto. "Once again, let's give a round of applause for MSBY Black Jackals! Congratulations!" ear-deafening sound of clapping can be heard across the room. The studio fell into festivity as they started to thank and shake hands with each other as a sign of deep gratitude.

The head of the production team asked for an after-party, which the team's manager and coach abruptly agreed upon. The whole group decided and were immediately excited upon hearing the news, but Bokuto really wanted to go home straight and rest.

Every passing second felt like torture for him; every passing second inside the studio seems to make the air thinner around, making it difficult for him to breathe. Every passing second, while seeing his ex-lover, broke his heart a million more times.

Akaashi Keiji was Bokuto's, first love. He was his world for nine years, he was the warmth that Bokuto needed to battle the cold nights, he was his sanity whenever he felt lost, he was his pillar whenever he felt like swaying away with the tides of the world. He was everything for the star.

But that everything suddenly snapped one day. Leaving him all alone and broken.

It was five months since the couple broke up. It was a piece of sad news for everyone who knew. Their friends and families are attuned and accustomed to each other to the point that they treat each other as relatives. Everyone thought that they would end up together, get married, and had a bashful life full of love and adoration. But it's not.

The then scorching flame of love slowly lost its glow, and eventually, its heat. The fire within them was extinguished.

It was a mutual agreement between the two. Bokuto is always out of town, traveling everywhere, training in different countries with different people, and Akaashi, who just then transferred to a new job, which required most of his time. Everything fell on a sudden halt.

No more good morning kisses, no more comforting back hugs, no more cuddles at night, for they barely see each other in the huge apartment they once dreamed of when they were still a new couple.

They lost one thing, the most important thing of all – time.

Bokuto was knocked off from his reverie as Hinata, who sat beside him, started singing with his unrecognizable voice. "Ahhh! Someone is drunk already! Let's drink more!" The team captain cajoled as he looked at the now wasted tangerine-guy.

"Bokuto-san! Sing with me!" Hinata urged Bokuto with that pleading-puppy eyes of him, and since he regards the other as one of his loyal students, he simply can't turn him down.

He grabbed the mic and positioned himself in the mini stage that the Karaoke room had. He scanned the whole place to look for that teal blue-eyes that he longed to see. He looked around once more and finally saw what he was looking for at the corner, silently watching him. It was his usual routine whenever he faces so many people. He would stare at that tantalizing eyes, the glimmers with love and adoration, and suddenly, his energy will sky-rocket to 120%, but this time, it was different.

The teal blue-eyes that glowed before were nowhere to be seen. Just like Bokuto, those eyes were now dim and devoid of emotions.

_"Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_'Cause baby, I'm so thankful I found you"._

Bokuto sang along with Hinata, but it was different than the usual. He sang it, or rather, he recited it with a flat tone that earned questioning looks around him. He was not aware that he plainly said it. Bokuto was trying his best to suppress the emotions that were slowly building up as he stares at those eyes.

How he missed being comforted with those cool-looking eyes. How he missed kissing those eyes goodnight. How he missed seeing those sleepy eyes every morning, he wakes up. How he misses every bit of him.

Bokuto finished the song with a forced laugh and immediately went back to his seat. He was asked by Atsumu if everything was fine, but the former only answered with a nod. No one else commented with what had just happened. Everyone knew, and everyone understands. They knew that the two is in a continued struggle every day.

The first day after they broke up, Bokuto could not show up to their practice, and Akaashi was not able to finish a single manuscript. On the second day, Bokuto still wasn't able to go back to practice and wallowed along with beers on both of his hands, and Akaashi was bombarded with workloads that he skipped every meal. On the third day, Bokuto's teammate visited his apartment to only saw the former sleeping for the first time in three days with more than a dozen of liquor scattered from the doorway up to the veranda. Akaashi called a sick leave for being situated in a very stressful condition the day prior. It was hell for both of them. It was hell being separated from each other, but no one bothered to make a move.

The two decided to suppress their longing and suffer in silence.

As Bokuto sat down on his chair, he felt that his airways are being constricted. He felt like the pain is slowly creeping in again and snatching out his remaining life force.

He folded his sleeves just above his elbow and opened the first three buttons of his polo. It was an act to slowly cool himself up, an attempt to temporarily survive and save his life. He fanned himself using his own hands and fixed his polo's collar, exposing the necklace he always wears. It was an enthralling piece of a fine silver band hanging loosely on his creamy white neck with a matching silver ring on the end.

It was a mystical silver ring embed with different pieces of diamonds. It was a ring that can simply take away the breath of everyone who sees it. It was a ring that signifies love and devotion. It was the ring he was supposed to use when asking for Akaashi's hand in marriage. But the chance never came.

Bokuto was not done battling his emotions. Losing his lover and moving on from it was never an easy job for him. He assumed that he was fine; he thought that he was healing, but one instance of seeing each other at work breaks down all the walls he built, crumbling on his feet, and so he decided to leave early.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the infamous wing spiker take his leave. Fixing his sleeves, his buttons, and ruffling his hair with no style at all. He left it unmoved. Unlike before that he would take tons of minutes in fixing it in a cool and spiky way, Bokuto lost all the energy to do so.

When he reached his apartment, he was welcomed by the cold hallway. Images of Akaashi running towards him and greeting him with a warm hug that washes away all his fatigue suddenly crossed his mind. "I miss you, my word" all the tears that he was holding up all escaped his eyes. It was a non-ending pool of longing and despair.

"When will I ever get used to this?" a loud cry of agonizing pain echoed on the hollow apartment, mirroring his hollow heart. "Please tell me! When? It's hard to live every day without you".

"I can't… I can't…" he wanted to let it all out like what he used to, but tonight, it was different. The pain was double, the longing was double, and his body's shaking from the difficulty of breathing is more severe than any other day. He's dying at a faster rate today.

It was 3 am in the morning, but Bokuto was still crying and staring aimlessly at the ceiling. With disheveled hair, crumpled polo, and stained pants, he lay down in his doorway's cold marble. Not feeling a muscle to move, he continued lamenting.

When Bokuto was lost of words and tears in the silence of the dawn, when he felt his sanity slowly escaping him, a knock on the door was heard.

Once, twice, thrice, four times, and Bokuto finally stood up and opened the fifth try. He was just lying before the door, but the time he had attended to it felt like years to the one waiting outside of it.

It was Akaashi

The two lost souls looked at each other with great yearning. They just stood there on the doorway, staring at each other's tear-stained face. Unmoving, unyielding, both gaging the moment if it was a dream or not.

Bokuto took the first step, and another step, and another. Until he was close enough, that air couldn't pass between them. He slowly raised his shaking hand, caressing the face of the other.

Akaashi's insides were immediately turned upside down. Butterflies on his stomach were back on action, the tingling feeling in his heart is alive again. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, feeling every bit of Bokuto's hand that was slowly stroking his face.

Just a single touch was enough to wash away all the pain they harbored for the past five months. It only took them one touch to start weeping again. It only took them one touch to hug each other tight, not wanting to let go of the other. 

That night, they lay in their bed like they used to.

They cuddled to sleep like they used too.

They showered each other with loving kisses like they used to.

No words were needed to convey their affection. That night, they slept in silence as tears of relief and overflowing joy reign on them - the struggle was now over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
